


a little handsy

by sizhu



Series: A Week of Kagehina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Day 1, M/M, Prompt: Warm-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata gets a little touchy-feeling and poky-proddy at the end of practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little handsy

**Author's Note:**

> Late Entry for Day 1 of Kagehina Week,  
> prompt: warm-up. 
> 
> It's literally a warm-up for the week using the warm-up prompt. Hopefully I'll write things that are a little longer the rest of the week.

Hinata sat on the gymnasium floor, legs spread out and his fingertips stretching between his toes. He let out a soft groan, closing his eyes and exhaling as he stretched forward. What a nice feeling, after a long day hard at work practicing with the team… Muscles had already been worked to exhaustion, but they still had to get the post-exercise stretching out of the way. It was important so that they didn't risk injuring themselves. Not that Hinata minded having to do the extra work of post-practice stretching. It was actually one of his favorite parts - right after practicing his quicks with Kageyama. He loved how easily his muscles moved and stretched with him. Maybe he loved Kageyama at his back even more than the stretches. Hinata smiled as he eased out of his stretch and leaned backwards, feeling the pressure of Kageyama's back against his.

"Oi, dumbass."

Hinata's smile widened, and he leaned back even further, pushing Kageyama forward — but gentler this time. "Bakageyama, what's wrong?"

"You're pushing me too far forward."

"Not yet I'm not," Hinata mumbled. "But I can, if your lazy butt needs motivation to stretch properly."

"I _am_ stretching properly, asshole!"

"Bet you're not~," Hinata sang, leaning back even more. He stretched his arms over his head, cracking his knuckles and shoulders as he did so. He then wiggled his fingers, trying to find Kageyama's face from behind, despite the awkward position.

"Oi! Hinata!" Kageyama spluttered, startled when Hinata's fingers started poking his face and mouth. He swatted Hinata's hands away, huffing. "Stop that, seriously. You're gonna poke my eye out!"

"Am not." Hinata moved his arms away, sighing contently as he released his body from the awkward positioning. He turned over, sitting up on his knees and moved back against Kageyama, chest against Kageyama's back and leaned his weight forward. "I know what I'm doing!"

"Ugh, you're heavy," Kageyama huffed. "Get off."

"Rude!" Hinata's voice rang a little too loudly in Kageyama's ear. "I'm not that heavy. You're heavy!"

"Dumba—" Kageyama cut off as Hinata's fingers gripped his shoulders before sliding up and burying into Kageyama's hair. Kageyama's breath caught in his throat; Hinata curled his fingers into silken threads, fingertips dragging over Kageyama's scalp. Kageyama swallowed, squeezing his eyes shut. "H-Hinata?"

"You're tense," Hinata mumbled in Kageyama's ear. "You need to relax or you'll hurt yourself stretching…"

"You need to get _off,_ " Kageyama hissed under his breath. "We're still in the gym, dumbass! We're not in private!"

Hinata laughed quietly. "Then let's go."

Kageyama breathed when Hinata's weight was no longer bearing down on him. He lifted his head and looked up to see Hinata standing over him, arm stretched out, offering a hand to pull Kageyama up. When Kageyama accepted Hinata's hand, he was yanked up from the floor with surprising strength. "Let's go warm up for something else~."

"Oi, Hinata!"

Hinata just laughed more, pulling Kageyama along.

 

The race home was more than enough warm-up to get their blood going.

 

The marks they'd left behind on each other set the team into a flurry of whispers when it came time to change clothes for practice.


End file.
